Remains of the Day
by rewob17
Summary: Episode tag for Mai Ka Wa Kahiko.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters.

Author's Note: I swore I wouldn't write another episode tag. I swore that I wouldn't publish this episode tag as so many others have done such a fine job at it. I swear that I'll get back to my story that I've been writing for longer than I care to admit... I'm done swearing now.

* * *

><p>Tag for "Mai Ka Wa Kahiko"<p>

Steve watched as Grace clung to Danny as his partner exited the storage unit. Almost immediately, Rachel was running towards the pair and was soon engulfed in the hug as well. After another minute or so of just standing there holding each other, Steve saw Danny whisper something to Rachel, hug Grace tight one more time before taking a step back.

Danny looked around and found who he was looking for; he motioned to Kono who quickly came and put a hand on his arm. "Will you go with Grace and Rachel to the hospital? Someone needs to take Grace's statement," his voice hitched a little. "She knows you."

Kono nodded solemnly, "Aren't you coming?"

Danny shook his head, "I just need to know she's safe and..." Danny's voice trailed off.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Danny," Kono promised. She hesitated a moment before giving him a quick hug and hurrying towards the waiting ambulance. She hoped no one noticed the quick swipe of her eyes as she walked away.

Danny watched as the ambulance pulled away, taking Grace away from him again. He quickly shut that thinking down as this time she had Rachel with her and now Kono. Danny knew she was safe. It was doubtful Rachel was going to let her out of sight for a while and Kono would also still be on high alert He sighed, dreading what he knew he had to do next. He turned to see Steve and Chin standing next to the Camaro as HPD swarmed around the storage unit collecting evidence and wrapping things up.

Steve and Chin watched Danny approach the car and before either could say a word, Danny laid his badge on the hood of the car next to Steve's hand. "I'm ready to go any time."

Chin exchanged a worried look with Steve before voicing what was on both their minds, "What are you talking about, Brah?"

"I lost track of how many laws I broke today," Danny said quietly. "I shot an innocent man and a suspect, and I'm pretty sure the governor wants my badge so I'm turning myself in," He threw a half-hearted smile at Steve. "You can tell Chin to book me if you want."

Steve didn't return the smile; he was too busy trying to pick his jaw up off the ground, "Danny..."

"Please don't make this any harder than it is." Danny sighed. "I know what I did, and I know it was wrong," Danny's eyes finally met Steve's and his usual determination almost shone through. "Thing is. I'd do it all over again."

Steve held Danny's gaze and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from looking away, "Danny, it's okay. We all understand - including the governor. In a couple days, he wants to talk to you, but I get the feeling that it will be just a formality. You're to take at least 48 hours off. Chin and I will get your statement when you're ready for it - tonight if you want to get it over with or tomorrow or whenever."

Danny nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but when Steve handed him his badge back and he reached for it, he couldn't speak. His hands started trembling and his whole body began to shake. His knees felt wobbly and he would have collapsed had Steve and Chin not grabbed either side of him and gently lowered him to the ground next to the Camaro.

"Whoa, Brah," Chin whispered. "Take it easy."

"We gotcha, Partner," Steve told him before turning to snag an HPD officer passing by. "Hey, go to the blue truck there. In the back is a backpack. Would you bring it here?"

The officer nodded and sprinted to do as the commander asked because all of HPD knew that when it came to his partner, whatever Commander McGarrett asked you to do, was not really a request but a command. And beyond that, Peterson was not only a dirty ex-cop but he had kidnapped an innocent child and threatened a detective's life. There was not a cop in Hawaii right now who wouldn't do whatever he could for Detective Williams and his family to show their support.

"Easy, Danny," Steve comforted his partner. "It's okay. Hang in there, Partner."

The officer hurried back and gave the backpack to Steve who quickly unzipped it and pulled out a thermal blanket and quickly draped it around Danny's shoulders.

"Sir, do you want me to call for another ambulance?" the young officer wondered.

"No," Danny whispered so quiet that Steve almost didn't hear.

Steve looked at Danny and to Chin before shaking his head, "No, thank you, Officer Park. We've got him."

Danny continued to shake and concentrated on breathing as normally as possible. Chin and Steve kept their hands on him and talked quietly to him though Danny barely registered anything as the day's events caught up with his body and his mind tried to process all that he had been through.

"Hang in there, Danny," Steve's head almost touched his partner's. "You've been running on adrenaline all day and it's catching up to you. Just hang in there. When was the last time you ate anything?"

Danny looked up and stared at Steve as if he was processing the question, "Eat? I dunno. Can't eat now. Nauseous."

The simple sentences from his normally verbose partner was almost more than Steve could take. He wanted to to reach out and take all the pain away from his partner.

"Danny, are you dizzy?" Chin wondered. "Do you need to lie down?"

Danny reached a shaking hand up to squeeze Chin's hand which was resting on his shoulder. "Thanks, Chin." He took a deep breath. "I'll be okay. Just need a minute."

"Take all the time in the world, Brah."

Danny nodded and started to speak but all that came out was a sob.

Steve and Chin held on tight to their friend for several minutes while his body was racked with sobs. Danny held his head in his hands and let the stress and the sorrow of the day wash over him. His mind was full of what had happened and what all too easily could have happened. When the sobs stopped and he was able to control his breathing once again, Danny looked up at both of his friends. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Chin shook his head, "Don't be. Nothing to be sorry about."

Steve nodded and placing his hand behind his partner's head and shifting to kneel in front of him, he made sure Danny was looking at him as he spoke, "Chin's right. Nothing to be sorry about. I can't imagine what you've been through or how you feel. I'm only sorry we couldn't help more."

This time it was Danny's turn to protest, "No, you guys had my back. I felt alone, but I knew you'd find a way to be there. That was the one hope I had for getting Grace back safely. I knew you guys wouldn't let me down."

Steve nodded and didn't bother to try to hide his unshed tears, "She's family to us, too. I know it's nowhere near your love for her, but we all love Grace, too. "

"Yeah, Danny," Chin chimed in. "She's our family, too, as are you. You don't have to feel alone."

Danny looked at Steve and mustered the best smile he could ,"I've heard that before."

Steve grinned and patted Danny on the shoulder, "See, I'm always right."

"I'm too tired to argue with you on that one, Partner." Danny sighed.

Steve turned serious again, "You okay?"

Danny shrugged, "I will be. Thanks. For everything. Now, help me up and let's go see Grace."

Steve and Chin helped Danny to his feet and into the Camaro, driving away from the scene and the remains of the worst day of Danny's life.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome. I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with the ending but this is how it ended up and unless I get the urge to change it, this is how it will stay! Thanks for taking the time to read it.<p> 


End file.
